


Day One

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [16]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s day one for Daisy in kindergarten, but she’s not the one nervous about it. Daisies verse, because school is starting in a lot of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

There's a bang from the kitchen and then the muffled sound of the radio that wakes Chris up all the way, though he's been hovering on the edge of consciousness ever since Darren tried and failed to be stealthy about climbing out of bed. Chris chuckles as he thinks of how Darren tried to climb over him, instead of doing the normal thing and walking around their bed to get to the door. But then, the normal thing usually ends up with Darren stubbing his toe on Chris' office chair opposite the bed.

The rustling continues echoing from the kitchen, louder than Darren's probably intending to and Chris listens to it while letting himself wake up all the way. He's doing well with the gradual process until he feels his covers being pulled on and a small body climbs under them and immediately clings to him

"Hey pretty girl," he whispers and presses a gentle kiss into Daisy's messy, sleep-rumpled curls.

"Hi Papa," she replies sleepily, "Daddy is noisy today."

"Well, it's for a good reason," Chris smiles, "We do have to get up early, it's a big day."

Immediately, Daisy's face turns to him and she can't contain her wide smile.

"Are you excited?" Chris asks even though he knows the answer already and laughs when Daisy nods fervently, curls bouncing in all directions.

"Shall we see what special breakfast Daddy cooked up?"

By the time he's finished asking the question, Daisy is already tugging on his arm and pulling his sheets off, her lithe body radiating energy. She's reminding him of Darren so much in that moment, Chris can't help but stare at her fondly for a moment.

"Papa, come on," she calls out from the doorway, having given up on waiting, "Breakfast time!"

"Hey you two," Darren greets, turning his attention to Chris and Daisy when they walk into the kitchen, "I made your favorites, princess."

Daisy squeals with happiness and dives into her pancakes, made the way Darren's learned from Cerina. Chris accepts a cup of coffee gratefully and leans into Darren while he blows on the top to cool it down.

"Big day, huh?" he mumbles between sips once he starts drinking.

"I can't believe she's off to K1," Darren sighs, "She'll meet all new people and be off to places where we won't be…"

"Dar, baby," Chris reached for Darren's hand with his free one, "She'll be fine."

"Oh I know that, but…"

"And you'll be fine, too," Chris smiles, "In fact, I'm sure you won't even notice, since you're off to the studio right after we drop her off."

"But…"

"I love you," Chris leans closer to kiss Darren's cheek gently, "thank you for the effort for breakfast."

"It's her first day," Darren mutters, obviously still full of nervous energy.

"It is. So how about we get her ready for it so she makes an impression?" Chris grins, "You know her hair is your specialty."

They both glance over to Daisy and notice she's finishing off her pancakes, still fidgeting on her chair and clearly ready to go.

"Good luck keeping her still long enough," Chris chuckles.

\---

Almost an hour, and Chris is thanking Darren's nerves for waking them all up early, several outfit changes later, they're finally all set to go. Chris joked in the weeks before that he's the one playing soccer Mom, since he's not only dropping off and picking up Daisy, but also Darren, so they wouldn’t need to take two cars in the morning.

"The traffic won't be so bad up to her school," Darren's glancing at the online reports, "You might get stuck on the way to drop me off, though."

"I'm sure I'll live, it's not like I have huge plans for the morning," Chris replies and opens the door, handing Daisy her small backpack with what she called "important stuff" when they were deciding the night before what she "absolutely cannot go to school without".

"Come on, Dare," Chris calls out to his husband, "You don't want to make her late on her first day!"

The speed with which Darren finds his way into the car leaves Chris laughing quietly until they reach Daisy's school, picked partly because it was only around the corner from their house.

\---

When he finally makes it back, having been stuck in traffic just as Darren predicted, it's eerily quiet. Sure, they had times when Daisy was at either of their parents' houses, or at Chuck's or Lea's, but Chris can't recall the last time he was truly _alone_ in the suddenly huge house. It feels strange and nowhere like the feeling of freedom that he expected. It takes him about ten minutes to realize that he won't get anything done with the space uncomfortably empty.

"I miss her," he sends a text to Darren, already grabbing his car keys where he's just dropped them off.

"I miss her too," Darren's reply beeps almost immediately, "I'm useless here today. Come get me and we'll pick her up together?"

"Starting the car as I text, see you soon."

They'll get used to it, he thinks, in no time Daisy in school won't be unusual but part of the routine and they'll both learn to let go a little. But for today, he'll let himself be clingy. After all, he knows Daisy will want to tell them all about her day immediately.


End file.
